


buzzkill

by noirshitsuji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Movie References, F/M, Fluff, Implied Viperion, Implied/Referenced Adrien Agreste, Implied/Referenced Alya Césaire, Implied/Referenced Bee!Chloé Bourgeois, Implied/Referenced Hawkmoth Defeat, Implied/Referenced Team Miraculous, Marriage, POV Luka Couffaine, Post-Canon, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, fic request, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: A wedding, a song, and a one-way dance.Written for a request for theML Writer's Guild blog:"Chloe proposes to (whoever you want) and after a long dramatic pause down on her knee she finally says "ya like jazz?"(whomstever she proposed to is telling this story at like their wedding or something like that)"
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	buzzkill

“So there we are, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone not fitting within the questionable boundaries of the former,” Luka says, raising his glass and watching with great satisfaction how every eye in the room follows it. “The bane of our collective teenagehoods – defeated, confetti already in the air, everybody celebrating and happy.” He spares a glance towards his wife of thirty minutes, who’d warned him about all sorts of hazardous situations he may inexplicably find himself in if he told that story, and finds her watching his champagne move just as intently as the rest.

Luka turns his gaze back upon the audience, feeling particularly smug but trying not to have it show on his performer’s smile. 

“My beautiful wife is covered in whipped cream from Ladybug’s Lucky Charm, her hair more of a mess than she’d let anyone normally see it and live, and she is somehow both happy and livid at the whole wide world, but then she looks at me, you see,” and he glances at her again and smirks. Chloé’s eyes are already rolling, but the edges of her lips can obviously not help but curl up.

“And all of it drains from her face,” Luka says, and he knows his voice is going lower but he can’t really help it, how soft she makes him, “and she looks at me like I’m her favourite song and she – and I  _ swear  _ there were finger guns and a dramatic drop to one knee involved though she assures me that wasn’t the case – she says ‘ _ ya like jazz’? _ ”

Luka can hear Adrien and Alya’s respective laughters rise above the rest (no doubt satisfied they’d recorded the entire thing on baton and flute respectively), but he is too concentrated on the small smile beautifully stretching her lips to really–

“–And then he said:  _ of course I do _ ,  _ would you like me to play you a song? _ ” Chloé adds, turning to face the audience with an expression that would be described as ‘wry’ only by those who’ve never been loved by her.

“And so I did,” Luka finishes, gesturing forward with his glass. A chorus of cheers sounds around them, but he’s focused on the flute to his left being raised and clinking his, and on the bright blue eyes that look at him with tenderness they normally reserve for their private, much quieter hours. 

Then the orchestra starts playing the song he’d come up with on the spot for her later that same day, when they’d gone to the boathouse to celebrate, and Luka snaps out of his awe enough to offer her his hand. “A dance, Madame?” he mutters.

Chloé shrugs, coyness in her smile now. “I suppose I can’t really say no, can I?”

And dance they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. I really can envision Luka and Chloé having a sort of playful relationship where he basically just teases her to bring her down to earth a bit and she, well, being herself takes it on as a challenge, but of course it then just becomes A Thing.
> 
> I've been meaning to start a Lukloe Coffee Shop!AU for a while now (with, ah, _a twist_ , of course), and I think this can be properly viewed as the prequel-epilogue to that, whenever it happens ( _eyes current multichaps_ ). Do keep an eye out for that, though.
> 
> Lastly, I always love reading and interacting with people's comments on my work, and can also be found on [Tumblr](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/).


End file.
